


College

by PinkRangerV



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: ...ish, Cracky, Dino Rangers In College, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRangerV/pseuds/PinkRangerV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dino Rangers go to college. Chaos ensues. May or may not stay a series of oneshots, because apparently this is how I write now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I think this is funny, but my sense of humor sucks, so let me know if it's any good or not.
> 
>  
> 
> ...Also, this is a totally valid way of -annoying- dealing with your enemies. Even professionals use it. Just ask the FBI.

They’d barricaded the door. They’d looked for weapons and found none. Conner had gone from signing HELP MONSTER OUT-THERE HELP to signs that everyone was fairly sure were ASL swearwords at the cameras. They’d even debated using their powers (and promptly realized that was the fastest way to get busted ever).

 

With no other options, they’d decided to break out the alcohol.

 

That was well over two hours ago.

 

Sure, they were Power Rangers, but the Dino Rangers were also teenagers. They weren’t sweet, angelic, responsible young adults like the original teams; they weren’t trained warriors like the newer teams; they definitely weren’t ninjas or astronauts. They were very real, in a way no prior team had been.

 

It mostly involved underage drinking, internet memes, and a thorough knowledge of pop culture. So to say that they already knew how to get drunk in half an hour, let alone two solid hours of nothing but each other and the booze they’d been saving for the weekend (hey, they were all legal!) was a serious underestimation of their powers of normality.

 

So of course they had no idea who came up with the idea.

 

Still, half an hour later, when Anton Mercer showed up with the formula to destroy the monster (it had been one of his...he tried to look appropriately embarrassed and not at all fascinated by how one of Mesegog’s creations had surpassed its built-in time limit and _really really wanting to study this now_ ), he grimaced as modified speakers screamed out “ ** _YO I’LL TELL YOU WHAT I WANT, WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT_**!”

 

And then he saw the gathered students laughing and taking videos with their cell phones.

 

By the time the mess was cleared up, the monster had ‘mysteriously vanished’, not a word was said about the Dino Rangers and drinking, and Youtube had discovered a new meme.


	2. Jurassic Park is Frightening in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from a Weird Al song. The concept of the DT Rangers loving Jurassic Park comes from BabyKitty. The concept for this piece comes from damn bunnies.
> 
> Edit: ...Maybe I should add italics back in...

 

Haley was ninety percent sure she wasn’t supposed to wake up in in what looked like a jungle. She was a hundred percent sure Elsa wasn’t supposed to be unconscious beside her.

...And _two_ hundred percent sure that a small dinosaur wasn’t supposed to be sniffing Elsa’s hair. No, she didn’t care if that violated the laws of mathematics. She just screamed.

The dinosaur ran off.

Elsa groaned and sat up. “Shut _up_...oh, god, where are we.”

“ _There was a dinosaur_!” Haley did not squeal. Or panic. Mostly. Hey, she was just a tech, not a Ranger, she was allowed to freak out. “It was eating your hair!”

Elsa blinked at Haley with an expression saying quite clearly she was convinced the other woman was insane. “Are you _high_? The Tyrannodrones ate all of Mesegog’s experiments, how would one have gotten out?”

Haley stared. “...You cloned dinosaurs.”

Elsa rolled her eyes. “ _Mesegog_ did. He was drunk.” Elsa stood up, grumbling to herself about hemlock and ineffectiveness. Haley made a note of that. She’d always had a feeling Elsa knew more about poisons than she did…

...She had a sudden memory of being higher than a kite. Specifically, of drinking the smoothies the Dino Rangers had made for her ‘to celebrate her awesomeness’. And Elsa somehow getting sucked in. And then the feel of metal in her hands, and the flow of engineering, losing her mind to pure concept as her hands expressed it in a language beyond words.

“...We drunk-engineered something.”

Elsa raised an eyebrow. “ _You_ might have, but I’m fairly sure it’s impossible for me to engineer while I’m anything but sober.” She was already in a fighting stance, Haley noted.

Wait a minute…”No, you were helping!” Haley protested. “Remember, that was after you tried to teach me to fight so I could, what, ‘join the forces of darkness as your minion’?”

Elsa paused, then a very terrifying look passed across her face. “The Rangers.”

Haley groaned. “They gave us drugged smoothies. I wondered what they were talking about earlier…”

“What, how much fun Jurassic Park is?” Elsa snapped. “I swear I am banning all five of them from that movie.”

“About how much they wanted us to ‘engineer awesome things’.” Haley clarified dryly.

The ground shook.

Haley and Elsa both caught themselves and looked up. The Quantasaurus Rex pounded past them, not noticing either woman in the slightest.

Haley and Elsa glanced at each other.

“I’m gonna kill them.” Haley decided.

Elsa nodded. “I’ll help.”


End file.
